Not Heaven, Not Hell, But Somewhere Inbetween
by littletrickstergirl
Summary: DBZHP Crossover. Gohan goes to Hogwarts. IT's been done before but not like this. Featuring: The Frying Pan of Doom, Some Slytherin Bashing. Dobby. The Chamber of Secrets. Angry Vegita. Teenage Guardian of the Earth. Pregnant Chichi and more.ON HOLD
1. THE BRAT WILL NOT BE GOING!

**Not Heaven, Not Hell, But Somewhere In Between **

**By Little Trickstergirl**

_Dragon Ball Z / Harry Potter_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Dragon Ball Z. However much I wish I did, we have __agreed that I do not have the brains necessary to create such works._

_I know that this kind of story has been done before and I've read a lot of them. However to my displeasure they either do not update or the story takes a turn that does not satisfy my imagination. So please enjoy. Oh and don't be to hard with the flames. This is my first attempt at a crossover. I have a few ideas but other wise I'm just seeing where this story ends up. REVIEW PLEASE. _

_**Chapter One: THE BRAT WILL NOT BE GOING!**_

The mountains were always peaceful and relaxing any time of year. And that's definitely what he needed. Especially with this hectic life. He leaned back against a tree, taking a deep breath of clean air, a book clutched loosely in hand. A few rays of sunlight broke through the leafy canopy above and warmed his face. The young boy's ears beheld nothing but the soft buzzing of the bees and a light breeze in the grass. This is what they had been fighting for, he decided. Among other things , they'd fought to preserve this simple bliss. To bad it had come with high prices.

Gohan pulled of his shirt, revealing a very muscular chest and leaving him in only a loose pair of black jeans. He stood up and stretched, yawning before wandering over to a nearby waterfall. It was one he could remember his dad taking him to go fishing. Memories of Son Goku flashed though Gohan's head. Dead. Gohan looked down into the water, his reflection staring back at him. What he saw didn't surprise him. A blond, spiky haired, green eyed , 11 year old boy. His chest still scarred from his battle with Cell. Only a month ago he'd fought the android, and after becoming cocky with power, got his father killed. I seemed longer than that.

He traced a particularly deep scar lightly with a finger. It ran from his left shoulder, diagonally down his body, and stopped just above his jeans. This was a scare he would likely carry for the rest of his life. Gohan nodded to himself. He was glad it would stay with him, in a weird way. He would use it to remind himself never to become to cocky when fighting a powerful opponent. It could cost you a life.

Gohan took a quick look around the clearing. Warily he picked up his shirt and flung it over his shoulder, book still in hand. His eyes darted from side to side. A smirk appeared on his face, one that would have done Vegita proud. He saw them before they saw him, and with a burst of speed he appeared behind them. He grabbed both by there collars and threw them into the waterfall. A minute later a tall, wet, Namek surfaced gasping for air. He was followed by a very unhappy, soggy looking , Sayian Prince.

"BRAT!" Vegita yelled, immediately powering up to Super Sayian, while Gohan tried to play the innocent. But the effect was kind of ruined by the now hug smirk and attempt at hiding hysterical laughter.

"GOHAN! If you weren't just a kid I might kill you!" Piccolo threatened , wringing his turban dry. Done, he took a look at the demi-sayian rolling on the ground crying hysterically, the now blond Sayian Prince swearing and raging in every language he knew, plus Sayian, and then some.

Piccolo picked Gohan up by his collar meaning to throw him into the water like he did to the Namek. Vegita soon ran out of swear words and contented himself by suggesting revenge to the Namek. However Gohan simply wiped his tears and, still chuckling, managed to twist around and flip Piccolo into a tree.

When his friend glared at him, the blond boy shrugged. "Serves you right for trying to sneak up on me. I take it you were looking to get your butts kicked again, out of Bulma's sight.

Vegita took that as the last straw. "I don't care if you did defeat Cell! You need to learn to respect your Prince!" He threw an energy beam at Gohan before phasing out of sight. The boy dodged the beam only to land right in the path of Vegita's left foot. A bit of blood trickled down the Son's chin. And Vegita soon found himself on the wrong end of a Masenko. "This means WAR!" The boy yelled happily. He might have been Goku's son but he still enjoyed fighting as much a Vegita. Piccolo shrugged and jumped into the battle as well, not to be the one who missed out on a good spar.

Half and hour later, in the middle of August, a blond haired boy was standing only in a pair of ripped black jeans, hands clasped at his side. Nothing could stop him now. "KA…ME…HA…ME….HAAAA!" Piccolo was rooted to the spot , nothing could save him now. Nothing except………"GOHAN!" The blue beam disappeared into nothing before it even touched Piccolo. Vegita picked himself out of the water where he'd been dunked by the demi-sayain again.

Gohan sighed and picked up his shirt and book again. Somehow they'd survived the barrage of energy beams, but Gohan never would figure out just exactly how. The only thing that could stop him. His mother. And she was 10 times more strict at the moment. Vegita shuddered at the voice. "Brat, I don't know how you put up with her. Kakkarote must have been insane to marry her." Piccolo nodded and winced as Chichi yelled again. "GOHAN GET BACK HERE NOW!" All 3 males shuddered in unison. They'd all been on the wrong end of her Frying Pan of Doom at one time or another. "Well…I don't make out any better now, she's pregnant. I wonder how dad survived my birth?" Gohan wondered out loud. Piccolo just looked at him. "I don't know why but the pricklier you momma got the more he loved her." Unison shudder again.

"GOHANNNNNN!" The entire forest shuddered.

"I don't pity you at all Brat. But we'd better get down there and see what she wants." Vegita replied grudgingly. Gohan grinned, "Last one back gets a taste of the frying pan. GO!" And the forest was the only witness to the most terrified men in existence.

"I'm right here mum." Gohan yelled as he entered the clearing his house was built in. She was standing out side talking to a very old looking man in very peculiar clothes. He was wearing bright violet and pink pin stripped robes, and a bright green witches hat. His hair was very white and his beard was so long it could have been tucked into his belt. The man was obviously very old and frail beneath his bulky robes and he held a polished stick in one hand and a thick letter in the other. Chichi was wearing her traditional Japanese housewife outfit and slippers as always with her hair tied up in a stiff bun.

The thing that Gohan found most interesting about this new visitor was his twinkling blue eyes hidden behind half moon glasses. The man turned around in time to see Gohan enter the clearing with Vegita and Piccolo close behind. He smiled at Gohan and looked very interested at his companions. However after that first look Gohan paid little attention to the visitor. Instead his eyes as were the other two's , were drawn to the Frying pan that Chichi was holding loosely in hand.

_**Chichi's P.O.V**_

Chichi stopped her conversation with the man to turn to her son and his friends. Her eyes narrowed. She never had approved the friends her husband had acquainted her son with. And this offer of the old man's was the perfect chance to let Gohan get away and meet some new people. Some his own age. She could get to teach him little more as he had just completed a University test the other day and passed with flying colours. He had a P.H.D and his Masters. And he was only 11. She was so proud of her little Einstein.

_**Dumbledor's P.O.V**_

Albus Dumbledor, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, look on in amusement. He's seen the blond haired boy run into the clearing and took a quick assessment of him. He was only 11 years old he knew, but Son Gohan looked older. He was clearly very strong, and intelligent. The headmaster could read that in his eyes. He had scares on his chest, and his jeans were ripped in various places.

Non the less, the boy was obviously well cared for. Dumbledor looked in interest as he raced 2 others across the grass. One was only a little bit taller than Gohan but considerably older. His clothing was ripped as well and there was a bit of blood on his chest. Behind them came a very curious being. He had dark green skin and an antennae stuck out from under his turban. All 3 were obviously very fit at the speed they were going. He felt the boy's calculating eyes on him, but just for a second. He watched in amusement as they all slowed down eyeing Mrs. Son or Chichi as she'd told him to call her. He saw each of their eyes glance apprehensively at the frying pan in her hand. Dumbledor could only guess why. But he wouldn't be guessing for long.

The Japanese woman proceeded to chastise them with her tongue before wakking them each soundly over the head with the frying pan as hard as she could. The headmaster was a little taken aback by this but didn't let it show. Apparently this was a common occurrence, to the obvious displeasure of them all. Dumbledor took a moment to assess the green eyed boy. Yes, he had an extraordinary amount of magical power in him. The professor would be willing to bet the boy would be either a Griffindor or a Ravenclaw.

_**End P.O.V's**_

_**Normal P.O.V **_

After getting soundly wacked with the frying pan. Chichi introduced the old man to Gohan. "Gohan this is Professor Dumbledor. He's got an excellent proposition for you." Gohan bowed politely to the old man and smiled at him. There was something about him he liked. Professor Dumbledor looked very pleased about something and smiled back.

"Hello Son Gohan. Well you know my name. I'm the headmaster of a very special boarding school in Britain. I've got a letter for you." Dumbledor indicated the letter in his hand and handed it to Gohan. He read.

_Son Gohan,_

_The Quaint Little Cottage,_

_Mountain District,_

_Japan._

_Mr. Son_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Hogwart Express will be leaving Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station in London at precisely 11 am. In closed you will find a list of books, robes, and other school supplies. We hope you will join us at the start of term on September 1st._

_Minerva Mcgonall Deputy Headmistress _

Gohan opened the rest of the letter and found very strange items. A cauldron, a set of dragon hide gloves, ect. He looked up at the adults with a twisted smile on his face. "You've got to be joking me." he told his mother and Dumbledor. Vegita snatched the letter away and read it with a sour face. Piccolo did the same. "No Mr. Son I'm afraid I am not kidding you. And I find it hard to believe that you of all people will not believe in magic." Dumbledor took out his wand and transfigured a rock into a cat and back again. The look on Gohan's face quickly changed from skepticism to wonder to an extreme wish to learn how magic works.

"Wow, can I learn to do that." He asked Dumbledor. The old man smiled. "Well it's not the kind of thing 1st years learn but eventually yes." Gohan immediately started firing questions at the headmaster. What was the thought behind the spell, theory, where did magic originate from? And Dumbledor was only too happy to answer the questions. He's not seen a 1st year student to ask such questions in a very long time.

They were having a very serious discussion on the philosophy of using magic for Good or Evil when Vegita decided that his impute on the subject of Gohan going to a wizarding school was required. "HE WILL NOT BE GOING!" The spiky haired man roared unhappily. There was no way that he was going to lose his only sparing partner who could prove him a challenge. Especially since Kakkarote died.

Both males turned to look at him. Chichi ran out of the house where she had decided to get some work done. Piccolo looked up from his meditation in time to see Chichi give Vegita multiple whacks with the Frying pan. Dumbledor turned from the scene and addressed Gohan, who had a very serious look on his face. "Does she do this often." He asked above Vegita's yells of mercy. "OW WOMAN STOP IT.. OUCH.. AHHA!" Gohan looked up at the man. "Usually only when one of us misbehaves. But she's pregnant and that means her mood swings are considerably more violent."

They sat back and watched Chichi beat the hell out of Vegita until she tired. After she got back in the house Gohan smirked slightly and shot Vegita with a small energy beam to wake him up. Vegita just glared at him and would have attacked back if Piccolo hadn't knocked him out again quietly. Dumbledor sighed. "Well I don't know about you Gohan, but if you board here I could take you shopping for you school supplies today. I've go nothing better to do myself. " Gohan considered for just a second and nodded at him. "Just let me grab some money and get dressed."

A little while later Gohan stepped out of his house and grinned at Dumbledor. He had powered down so that his hair was back to it's normal spiky black and his eyes were the same. He explained it to the headmaster when he asked. He was wearing a traditional Japanese white shirt that emphasized his muscles. ( Like the one Master Roshie always wears) He had another pair of undamaged black jeans on and a pair of slipper shoes ( Once again the ones they always wear with their outfits). He had a considerable amount of money as his birthday present from Bulma.

Gohan nodded to The headmaster. "Hold on tight." Dumbledor warned. "And don't let go whatever you do." The young boy nodded and in a flash they were gone. Vegita crash landed seconds later on the exact spot. He picked himself up and dusted his clothes off. Muttering about crazy old men, cats that turn into rocks, and Kakkarots Brat, he flew off towards Capsule Corp. Never suspecting he would get no sympathy from his wife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well what did you guys think. Next chapter I think we will have them meet Harry and the Weasleys. Have that whole Lockhart episode. Oh and I think some Draco Bashing. Sorry for all you who like Draco. He may yet become good. Or at least make friends with Gohan. But I think I will but Gohan in Griffindor. Object if you want him in another house. Other wise he will be in with Harry and Co. I think I'll make him be great friends with Ginny._

_Well don't forget to REVIEW. Cause there will be no updating until you do._

_- Littletrickstergirl_


	2. On The Battle Field With The Malfoy's

**Not Heaven, Not Hell, But Somewhere In Between**

**By Littletrickstergirl**

_Harry Potter / Dragon Ball Z_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Dragon Ball Z. However much I wish I did, we have _

_agreed that I do not have the brains necessary to create such works._

_Alright Guys I appreciate those who , like me, appreciate a good crossover. Aye…aye…okay down to business. I NEED SLASHES FOR GOHAN AND HARRY. LET ME KNOW_. _I will pair Ginny with one of them._

_**SOON!**_

_**Chapter Two: On The Battle Field With The Malfoy's**_

"Welcome to Diagon Ally Mr. Son. Does it live up to your expectations?"

"Well, it's a bit medieval don't you think? Never the less, it's got charm. In Veggie's vocabulary that would Sayian for 'I LOVE IT!' And I have to admit, I think I am becoming rather fond of it." Gohan admonished. Being himself he didn't let many feeling onto his face. But he allowed the Headmaster this. He was actually quite fond of the whole setting. Being as he was raised with Bulma's technology around him.

Gohan grinned at Dumbledor. "I should very much like see if I can annoy you with pointless questions about that brick wall thing. But I think I'll save the Monkey'n around for Veggie boy." Dumbledor actually laughed out loud at this. Son Gohan seemed not to care a wit that he was being so frank with one who could expel him. It was refreshing for the old codger.

"So Mr. Son. What do you think about looking around. I've already seen to your Gringotts account." With this Dumbledor gave over a pouch of money to the Japanese boy. Gohan tapped his finger to his chin thought fully. He supposed neither his mom or Bulma wouldn't approve of any sweets he brought back for Trunks. And his mom would be up on him about his study's so…. "Do you think we could go to that bookstore you mentioned?" Dumbledor nodded saying that it would be an excellent idea. But before they went any farther, he had a very important question for the boy. One that would effect his perspective on Gohan.

"Lemon drop?"

_**Molly Weasley's P.O.V **_

Molly Weasley was very excited. It was taking everything she had to stop herself from bubbling over and bouncing up and down like her 11 year old daughter Ginny. That hunk of a wizard, Gilderoy Lockhart was signing autographs for his new book 'Magical Me'. If the plump red head had the money she would most certainly buy it. However Molly was on a tight enough budget as all of her children needed a complete set of his books any way. So she was to be contented with having their text books signed. Oh, that Lockhart did have the most wonderfully brilliant smile….

"Mum fancies him." Fred announced.

Molly whipped around to face her children. Dimly she spotted out of the corner of her eyes that her son Ron and his best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had met up with them as planned. But she put it to the back of her mind. She also managed to go the famous Weasley red from Fred's, or was is George?'s, comment. She managed to quickly pull herself together and chide the twins. Done she looked over the 3 new comers. She almost sighed out loud when she saw Harry with a disgusted look on his face at the line. He was so pitifully skinny. If she ever got her wand on those muggles they'd wish they'd never…….

"Ah, why hello Molly." A familiarly calm voice said from behind making a shiver sweep down her. Molly jumped spun around. Dumbledor stood there in another set of ridiculous robes, smiling widely enjoying her surprise, eyes twinkling madly. His presence itself made her wonder. The headmaster was rarely seen in public anymore. "Hello Albus. What brings you here?" "Hello Professor!" "Good day Harry."

Molly spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. A young boy about Ginny's age was standing quietly beside Dumbledor. He had spiky black hair that looked a bit like Harry's and piercing eyes to match. He seemed to be assessing her, but Molly pretended not to notice as she surveyed the rest of him. He was obviously well built, wearing a strange loose, white shirt with a high collar and cuffed sleeves. His posture was military straight and his stance confident. His pants were loose as well, but not enough to hide the rest of his very built body. She wondered at his shoes, as they looked more like slippers, and made no sound as he fidgeted slightly. The expression on his face was serious but his eyes showed amusement of which she saw no reason for.

Dumbledor left off his discussion with Harry noticing that he'd left Gohan to wait behind him uncomfortably. He smiled and nodded at the boy. He nodded back and inquired something in a language Molly could not identify while the Headmaster nodded repeatedly. The young tussle headed boy turned to her with a smile on his face. He bowed slightly to her. "Sorry Madame, for making you uncomfortable. I ought to introduce myself. My name is Son Gohan."

Molly almost sniffed out loud at the well mannered boy before her. He was such a polite thing. "Well met Son. I'm Molly Weasley. I'm assuming that you're starting Hogwarts this year?" She asked curiously. Gohan nodded his head eagerly. Molly smiled kindly at him. "Excellent. All my boys attend. In fact Ginny's starting this year. GINNY!" She called her daughter over to her. The little red head wandered over from her brothers a little confused. Molly took her by the hand. "Ginny dear. I'd like you to meet Son Gohan. He's starting his first year at Hogwarts just like you."

_**End Mrs. Weasley's P.O.V**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Mrs. Weasley watched in amusement. "Hello Gohan. It's nice to met you." Ginny blushed shyly. Gohan smiled charmingly at her. "Ms. Ginny the pleasure is all mine." he bowed to her. Ginny's blush only deepened and Gohan pretended that he didn't seem to notice she had started turning flame red, mumbling and her head bowed down. "Ginny dear, stand up straight and stop mumbling. The poor boy can't understand a thing your saying!" Mrs. Weasley chided her daughter. She lifted her head but the blush receded from her face slowly.

She left the two to talk as the line moved forward.

_**Ginny Weasley's P.O.V**_

Ginny couldn't believe this boy. She'd been talking to The Twins Fred and George, or Gred and Feorge as they called themselves, who'd been telling her all about the troll they'd had to fight in order to be sorted into a house while she snuck glances at Harry who was making disgusted faces at Lockhart with her brother. She snickered when Fred made the comment about his mum fancying Lockhart and almost laughed out loud when she tried to deny it. She heard her mum squeak a little and start berating Dumbledor for sneaking up on her. She ignored the adult talk until her mom called her over and introduced her to a spiky raven haired boy her age.

Son Gohan was quite the boy. He was almost painfully polite when her mum was in hearing range, but she liked it that he seemed to ignore her horribly embarrassing mother. Gohan just look at her with a twisted smile on his face, when her mum was out of sight. "Don't worry. My mother Chichi is the same way. Only probably about 10 times worse." He said the last part in a conspiratorial whisper.

Ginny found out that Gohan was kind and caring and understood her several older brothers problem. She didn't know it, but Gohan felt like the youngest brother in the Z fighters family. Especially to Piccolo and Vegita. He made her laugh and after that first initial greeting, she wasn't blushing non stop. That he was extremely cute was a bonus. And he noticed her, unlike Harry. She thought this a little bitterly.

Her mum introduced her to Harry, Hermione, and her brother Ron, interrupting a very serious conversation about the houses. Gohan got along well with the 3, but for some reason she could help but feel he was more comfortable talking to her. Surprisingly he'd never heard of Harry before and respected the boys space by not asking. Ginny could see confusion and respect in the Harry Potter's emerald eyes.

"Oye!" That was Ron. Some reporter was pushing him out of the way while he snapped photo's of Lockhart. Ginny seemed to be the only female in the joint that wasn't impressed.

_**End Ginny's P.O.V**_

_**Normal P.O.V **_

Gohan saw Gilderoy Lockhart look up at the commotion. He saw Ron, then scanned the other faces in the crowd. He paled at the sight of Gohan but quickly averted his eyes to Harry. And stared. Leaping to his feet he gasped so dramatically Gohan was sure the man had practiced it for this very occasion. Though he still couldn't believe how people treated the bespectacled boy. It was demeaning.

"I can't be Harry Potter!" Harry was roughly grabbed and dragged to the front of the store. After a few embarrassing pictures, though which Harry managed to scowl in all of them, he was presented with Lockhart's full set of books. Complete with speech, obviously rehearsed. Gohan racked his brain, he knew Lockhart was familiar he just couldn't remember where from.

Anyway after the cheering and laughing Harry dumped all his books in Ginny's cauldron, telling her she could keep them. They tried to walk out of the store as quickly as they could , Ginny blushing like a tomato beside Gohan.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potty!"

Blond hair. Pale skin. Silvery gray eye's. Very skinny. Dressed in obviously expensive clothes. Horribly unflattering smirk on the corner of his mouth. 'Well at least he'll make a sad picture in his coffin.' Gohan thought automatically. It was like a reflex for the demi-sayian. If Gohan hated a person, he knew it from the moment he saw him. And Gohan had a feeling that if this annoying little ferret kept talking….well lets just say that it would be in the interests of his dignity to shut up.

"Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a book store with out making the front page," the dead-boy-walking-but-doesn't-know-it-yet sneered. "Leave him alone! He didn't want all that!" Gohan turned in surprise at the angry little redhead beside him. She glared at him and Gohan smiled pleasantly at 'The Pale One'.

"Potter! You've got yourself a girlfriend!" The boy sneered again. "You better shut it Malfoy!" Gohan could tell that, at the moment, all Harry Potter saw was red. He defiantly didn't notice the Malfoy-look-alike-but-is-obviously-4 -times-older, come up behind him. Gohan stroked his chin look thoughtfully at the Malfoy boy. "Well…." he said loudly getting Malfoy's attention. Curiosity and contempt showed it's self in his face. "And who are you. Another mud blood?" Gohan offered his hand and shook with Him.

"Son Gohan. 1st year. And potentially the one who's going to send your ass to hell."

"Draco Malfoy. And how dare you speak to me you little mud blood, I'll have you know I am the purest of blood there is. What till my father hears about this!" Gohan simply looked at him in pity. Shaking his head Gohan thrust his hands into his pockets.

"Tut tut tut. Such language, you stuck up bastard. But I understand you must be jealous of Harry. His girlfriends an awfully lot better looking than yours." Gohan indicated to the now infuriated and rosy cheeked boy to the older man behind them.

"Father! You won't believe what this boy is saying about our family. It's disrespectful to out family name! And he called you my…my.." Draco Malfoy quivered under the furious look his father gave him at being insulted by a first year, failing to defend himself, and then losing more face by wining to him in public. He pushed his boy aside with his cane and walked forward to look Gohan up and down.

"I assure you that you should keep your nose out of business that you don't understand boy!" Mr. Malfoy informed Gohan stiffly and so coldly that it would have frozen Santa Clause. Gohan simply grinned impishly and made a pleasant comment about something crawling up his ass and dying that morning.

Doing the only thing he could to save face, he ignored Gohan and proceeded to inquire Harry about his scar and provoke Mr. W3easly who'd wandered over. Mr. Malfoy then crossed the line and Gohan put him on his "Thing to take care of!" list.

He picked up a load of books from Ginny's caldron and started to insult the Weasley's financial status. Gohan made the tut tuting noise again making every one look at him. He look Lucius Malfoy right in the eye. "It's really okay you know." Gohan said in a soft soothing voice. "If your jealous of these wonderful people, you just had to say something. But they are quite tired of you know so if you please I suggest you talk you girlfriend home and sup a nice cup of tea."

If looks could kill Gohan would be roasting in the worst pit in Hell by now. Mr. Malfoy grabbed his son by the robes and unceremoniously dragged him out of the shop, stopping once at the door to look back. Gohan smirked and gave him the one finger salute in perfect formation. Malfoy scowled stalking out the door muttering curses under his breath.

Gohan heard Dumbledor call for him from the other side of the store. He yelled back and turned around to say good bye to the Weasley's. They, Harry, and Hermione stared at Gohan. Silently. The demi-sayian shrugged nervously and backed away slowly stuttering goodbye's. He left a few minutes later with the headmaster, but when he was just out side the door he heard very loud cheering from the direction of Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and even Mr. Weasley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what did you think? Sorry I didn't get it out as soon as I wished I could have. But I do have a life of my own. Not to mention I'm sick as a dog at the moment. Well not like a dog per say but you get my drift. _

_Don't you? _

_Okay I know Gohan's a little eccentric in this fic. But he will NOT be a nerd. If it's one thing I hate about the series it's that they make him a nerd. It's so unfair. _

_Aww well. Here is a parting quote for today. "I'm going to Heaven, to have a Hell of a party!" Ironic no?_

_- Littletrickstergirl says: I better get some more reviewers for my other fics. Check out **THE LEGEND AND LEGACY OF ESROHE WOLFESIN. **It's an HP fic._


End file.
